narutoworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Academy Edition/Advanced Combat
Movement and Range (Extended) Anyone who fights tends to not stay in the same spot. It's generally not a smart thing to do. Not only that, but it's also important to determin if When someone is within range of your attacks, how someone gets out of range of your attacks, so forth and so on. As Naruto World does not use a battle map, we don't have ranges expressed in actual distance. Instead movement within combat is broken down into a set number of categories of range. They are: * Touch = 0-1 Yards * Melee = 1-3 Yard * Short = 3-10 Yards * Medium = 10-15 Yards * Long = 15-30 Yards You may spend an action to move one range catagory forward or backwards. Whether you spend an action to move or not, you may also move forwards or backwards one catagory as a free action. If you do so, you take a -10 penalty on ranged attacks and a -5 penalty on dodge rolls until your next action. If two or more characters spend two actions in a row chasing each other by fully moving back, then both characters must roll athletics, adding their AGI/10 as a bonus. The winner gets to determin their distance from each other at the start of their next turn. If you win two such rolls in a row, then you can 'get away' from the other combatant, if you so choose. Reinitiating combat may or may not be possible and may or may not require skill checks (athletcs, tracking, etc) at the GM's option. If an attack lists "Grapple" as its range, then it can only be performed in a grapple (see below). If an attack has (Ranged) after its listed range, then it is a ranged attack. You may attack using ranged attacks farther then the listed range, but you get a -5 strike penalty per ranged catagory. If a ninja is unhindered and not worried about combat they may move Agility/10 yards per second. None-shinobi move Agility/10 feet per second. Searching and Hiding While it is possible to hide in the middle of battle, it's not easy. In order to be able to hide everyone you want to hide from must be effectively blind, or you must have total concealment. Total cover may or may not also qualify you, depending on the circumstances (GM discression). Alternatively, some jutsu or special abilities may let you hide. However, everyone gets a +10 bonus to spot your attempt to hide. This bonus is reduced by 1 for each catagory of distance beyond touch the spotter is from you. If somebody points you out to everyone else (which is a Free action), this does not immediately reveal you to them. However, everyone gets another Awareness roll immediately with a +5 bonus, which remains on all future Awareness rolls to find you, until either you're revealed or you hide again. You can act normally while hidden, but any form of attack reveals your location, except for Genjutsu. Any movement while hidden requires a Stealth roll against your opponent's Awareness. If you are moving as a free action then you get a -5 penalty to your stealth roll. If the enemy doesn't see you at first, they may spend a full action to make another Awareness roll against another Stealth check. You recieve a -5 penalty to all stealth checks for each previous time you've been found while hiding this combat. If you wish to sneak away, then while hiding you may spend two consequtive actions while you are hidden. If you are found then you have to start all over. Suprise Attacks A suprise attack is any attack that isn't percieved by the victim before it hits. Thankfully, ninja senses and instinct allow the user to prevent it from being an instant kill, but it's still far from easy to defend against. In addition to the normal strike vs dodge, the attacker also rolls stealth against the victim's awareness. The stealth roll gets the same penalties your strike roll does. If the victim loses either of these rolls, then they are hit. Further, the victim may not use a reflexive jutsu against any attack they do not percieve. Status Effects Many attacks a ninja performs do things other then damage their opponents. Often it is easier to weaken an opponent before finishing them off. Below is a list of status effects and what they do. Burn: You have to keep track of the number of 'burn counters' you have on your character. For every burn counter you have, all attacks that deal damage deal +1d10 damage against you. If the initial damage is multiplied or divided by something, then this extra damage is as well. You may not normally inflict more burns on a person at one time then you have Nature Manipulation for Fire Ninjutsu. Visibility Penalties: Visibility penalties scale from 1 to 10. Seperate visibility penalties stack. For every point of blindness penalty you recieve a -1 penalty to awareness rolls and all of your attacks have a 5% chance to miss. Immobilization: Immobilization penalties represent how hard it is to move. Immobilization penalties apply to Taijutsu Strike, Atheletics Rolls, Dodge, and how many yards you can move out of combat. Half your immobilization penalty applies to Ninjutsu strike and your Seal Speed. If how many yards you can moveo ut of combat is reduced to 0 then you may not move in combat either. Immobilization penalties do not stack with one another. Stun: A stunned character does nothing on their action. They may still defend against attacks normally. After the stunning effect ends, the character can not be stunned again until they take at least one action. Grappling To begin a grapple you have to hit with an unarmed attack. If successful you both roll oppossed STR checks. The winner is in control of the grapple. While in control of a grapple someone can perform the following actions on their turn. # Use any attack with grapple or touch range (no greater). # Spend a full action to move everyone else in the grapple (free action move is not possible). # Release the grapple (this is a free action) # Pin the victim. They lose their next action completely. If you succeed on this three times in a row you can bind or restrain the other person (tie them up, etc). Any of those actions require the user to make an oppossed grapple check against the victim, as oppossed to strike and/or dodge. The exception is releasing the gapple, which requires no roll if you are in control of it. If you are not in control of the grapple you can only try to take control of it or break free of it. Both these options require an oppossed grapple check. Each time you initiate a grapple check you lose 5 stamina or the stamina cost for whatever action you take, whichever is higher. Someone attacking two or morep eople grappling when they aren't also grappling can't attack individuals within the grapple. Instead they attack everyone in the grapple as though they were the same person. Everyone defends against the attack. Anyone who defends successfully isn't effected. Otherwise, the person with the lowest defense is effected. In the case of AoE attacks everyone in the grapple counts as a single person and anyone who fails their defense is affected, not just the person with the lowest roll. Called Shots A called shot is a special attack that can only be performed with basic taijutsu, unless otherwise specified. In addition to performing damage, if you hit with a called shot and deal at least one point of damage then the opponent suffers a critical hit (see Injury and Recovery for details). Performing a called shot is difficult, requiring a penalty to your attack roll. If you hit with this penalty then you perform a stage 1 critical on the body part in question then you roll your strike against the same dodge with an additional -3 penalty to the strike roll. If you hit again then you inflict a stage 2 critical and you roll again with another cumulative -3 penalty applied yet again, so forth and so on. An opponent defending against a called shot does not automatically fail on the roll of a 1. The penalties for the individual body parts are as follows: * Torso: -5 strike * Arms or Legs: -10 * Head: -15 Dual Wielding When Dual Wielding weapons, you use the shorter of the two ranges of the weapons you are weilding. You combine the base damages of the two weapons, and you take a penalty to strike based on the range of the longest-ranged weapon you are weilding. ;Range Penalties * -4 for Touch (Hand to Hand) * -6 for Melee (Small/Medium Weaponry) * -8 for Short Range (Polearms) * -10 for Medium Range * -15 for Long Range